Becoming More than Friends A KFP FanFiction!
by Tigers4ever
Summary: What's up everyone? How are you all doing? I'm doing Kung Fu Panda stories.
1. Chapter 1

I might have some errors like "Says", "Said", and "Say" in the wrong spots. I'm not perfect.

Rated: K

Genre: Action

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

**NO P.O.V**

(In the training hall)

"Come on, _Panda_!" Tigress said, "Show me what you got!" getting into her stance. Po slowly rises and slowly walks toward the center of the training hall to spar with Tigress. He shows a small grin, and then it quickly disappears before anyone notices.

"Hehah, Tigress that is not a smart decision." cackles Monkey

"Yeah, you're outmatched Tigress" says Mantis from Monkey's shoulder.

"I WAS TALKING TO THE PANDA!" Tigress yells, "NOW GET OUT!" she yells with more ferocity

Monkey runs for the doors, scared for his life. Mantis was hanging on to his friends shoulder for fear of falling off and being squished flat. Little did they know, Shifu was coming to the training hall to check on their progress of learning each other's fighting style. He swings the doors open from outside, hitting Monkey and Mantis both in the face, forcing them to stop in their tracks.

"OWWW" Monkey howled. "Monkey! Mantis!, what is the meaning of this?" asked Shifu, full of rage that his students were leaving before they were allowed to.

In unison, "Sorry Master, we were leaving to grab a bite to eat.

"Oh, really, hmm, while you're out, would you please grab some more vegetables and fruit's from a few of the vendors please?" asks Shifu

"Yes, Master Shifu." Monkey says.

"Oh, and one more thing Monkey," Shifu, "Yes Master" Monkey, "Would you bring Crane and Viper back from their little outing?" Shifu, "We will Master Shifu." Monkey replies.

Shifu watches them go, then he turns his attention back to Tigress and Po, who just now enters his battle stance. _"Something is off with the Panda today,"_ thinks Shifu, _"He should have his right arm a little higher and his right foot farther back, and his left leg straighter."_ Master Shifu then looks at his foster daughter, Tigress, _"Her stance is different to, what is going on today?"_

**Po's P.O.V**

_"Okay, Tigress wants me to show her what I've got. I'll show her what I've got when I use her fighting style."_ Po thinks to himself.

"Hehah, Tigress that is not a smart decision." cackles Monkey

"Yeah, you're outmatched Tigress" says Mantis from Monkey's shoulder.

"I WAS TALKING TO THE PANDA!" Tigress yells, "NOW GET OUT!" she yells with more ferocity

Then they run for their lives and Shifu hits them in the faces with the doors to the training hall.

**Tigress P.O.V**

_"Eh, Monkey and Mantis are no fun to spar with. I beat them so easily!"_ Tigress thinks to herself as Po gets up and walks over to her. She then hears Master Shifu fussing at Monkey and Mantis. Monkey and Mantis bow and leave, then Master Shifu walks over and says "Begin,"

**Shifu P.O.V**

"I'll see what my students are doing today." Master Shifu thinks to himself as he swings the doors to the training hall open.

"OWWW" Monkey howled. "Monkey! Mantis!, what is the meaning of this?" asked Shifu, full of rage that his students were leaving before they were allowed to.

In unison, "Sorry Master, we were leaving to grab a bite to eat.

"Oh really, hmm, while you're out, would you please grab some more vegetables and fruit's from a few of the vendors please?" asks Shifu. _"Viper and Crane aren't here, they need to get back."_ Shifu thinks to himself.

"Yes, Master Shifu." Monkey says.

"Oh, and one more thing Monkey," Shifu, "Yes Master" Monkey, "Would you bring Crane and Viper back from their little outing?" Shifu, "We will Master Shifu." Monkey replies.

I walk over to the sparring arena where Po and Tigress are in their stances. I say, "Begin," Then Tigress and Po start sparring.

Po goes on a full-fledged attack, leaving himself open for attack in many areas. While Tigress goes on the defensive and starts taking hits and making jokes, "Really Panda, I thought this would be fun." "C'mon, you can do better. Can't you? I mean, you are the Dragon Warrior." She says in a mock tone. Shifu looks at her in shock and a little disappointment because she stooped down to the Panda's level of fighting. She notices his look, yet she continues "Po, I ate the last bean bun. It was so delicious; no wonder you love them so much." Po gets a wicked grin on his face and says, "Tigress, you're not bad at fighting Panda style. You learned much in one day." "You did too, Dragon Warrior, I never thought I'd see anyone else fight the way I do."

Master Shifu gets a look of puzzlement on his face. Po notices this after he jumps up and lands behind Tigress before she turns around and attacks him using a double palm strike, sending Po into the wall. He grunts and says, "Master Shifu, we are fighting with each other's style." Po says as he loosens himself and bows to Master Shifu, then starts attacking Tigress again. "I see, it is quite well to learn from someone other than you, Panda." I say. Tigress blocks a punch by taking it the stomach, which of course does nothing to her. "Well Master, I believe that it is very useful to learn Tigress's fighting style. So, I taught her mine." Po says.

**No P.O.V**

Master Shifu smiles to himself he heard the Panda say that. He says, "That's enough, you two pass this assignment." He speaks without looking at them, "(sighs). Do I have to say it, (sighs again) go meditate by the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." In unison they say, "Yes, Master Shifu." They bow and leave.


	2. Crane and Viper's picnic

I'm sorry because this is not what anyone asked for, but I already had four chapters written over Christmas break. If you want to submit an idea to me for a new chapter, please Private Message me because the Review thing doesn't work. I'll do the original, Crane X Viper, Po X Tigress (you will read in **later** chapters). Please enjoy this lemon scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

**NO P.O.V**

High in the sky, Crane is flying with Viper wrapped around his legs and a picnic basket on his back.

"Hey Crane?" Viper says trying to get Crane's attention. "Yeah, what's up?" Crane asks in reply. "I just want to know where we are going." Viper says with curiosity. "It's a surprise, trust me, you'll love it." Crane says with a mischievous look. "Do I need to close my eyes?" Viper says with seductive tone. "Oh, there is no need." Crane says without noticing what she meant. Viper thinks to herself, _"Man, the boys are denser than brick wall."_

Crane lands a mile away from the Valley of Peace. "Oh, man, my wings are sore. I think that I need to rest up a bit. I'll take a little nap, and when I wake up, and then we'll eat." Crane says while lying down with back to a tree. _"Oh, don't worry; I'll be eating when you wake up."_ Viper thinks to herself while slithering over to him.

"_I wonder if he'll feel this in sleep."_ Viper thinks to herself. She then starts prodding Cranes sheath with her tail. Slowly his member rises, "Damn, it's actually bigger than I thought it would be." Viper says. "You naughty slut, go on ahead what are waiting for? An invitation? Start sucking and screwing!" Crane says in his sleep.

_Cranes Dreamscape_

"Man, I'm tired of flying. Hey, there are some lights over there. Finally, a hotel." Crane says in his dreamscape. He walks up to the hotel and walks in. "Hello, can I have a room for the night." He asks the clerk behind the counter. "Sure, honey. Would like some refreshments sent up to your room?" The snow leopardess asks. "Yes please, oh yes, might I ask what your name is?" "My name is Ying Shin. What's yours?" "My name is Crane." Crane replies. "No, what is your name, not your species." Ying says. "But that is my name." Crane says a little shocked. "Oh, sorry." Ying says blushing. Awkward silence follows. "Here is your room key; I'll show you to your room." Ying says hurriedly. "Thank you." Crane replies.

_Still in the Dreamscape_

That night in Cranes hotel room there is a knock at the door. "Come in." Crane says, not paying attention to who just entered his room. "How are you doing sleepy head?" Ying asks. Crane turns over and says, "I'm doing fine, how...about...you?" Crane stutters with his words because Ying Shin is right in front of naked with some beers in her paws. "I'm fine. How come you don't have a boner right now? A sexy feline in front of an Avian, where is that big bad boy of yours?" Ying Shin teases him by shaking her jugs a little bit. "My boner is right here" Crane replies as his member starts to rise in the dreamscape for Ying Shin and in the real world, Viper saying "Damn, it's actually bigger than I thought it would be." In dreamscape/real world "You naughty slut, go on ahead. What are waiting for, an invitation? Start sucking and screwing!" Crane says. "No need to tell me twice!" Ying Shin says as she bounces on Cranes member, Viper doing the same thing in the real world. Ying Shin/Viper, "Oh shit I'm cumming already!" "That's what I'm talking about." Crane says as he pulls almost all the way out, barely leaving the head in there, then thrusting so hard that he bypasses Ying Shin's/Vipers hymen. He blasts his load inside of Ying Shin/Viper causing them to both faint. "Good night, my sweet." Crane says drunkenly.

Crane then wakes up in the real world, disappointed that what happened in the dream didn't happen in real life. Crane shakes his head and tries to get up, but realizes that he can't because something is on him. Fully awake, he sees Viper on his member covered in cum. Crane realizes something. _"What I said and did in the dream, I must have done in real life to Viper."_ Crane thinks to himself. Crane says, "Hey, Viper wake up. You're on top of me." Viper wakes up and realizes that she still has Crane inside of her. Viper, "Sorry about mating with you Crane, it was just right there. I couldn't help myself." Crane says, "Viper, it's okay, I just don't want you pregnant with my children." "And why not!" Viper says fiercely. "Because, your family would kill me if they found out." (Awkward silence) "Okay, so let's eat because I'm starving."

After they get done eating and have everything packed up, Mantis comes running up to them and says, "Man, am I glad I found you guys. Master Shifu wants you guys back at the palace." "Come on, get on my hat." Crane says. (Monkey is still shopping down in the village.) Crane takes off towards the palace.


	3. Something Spicy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

In this chapter, Tigress accidently reveals her feelings to Po. Sort of

_(Back with Po and Tigress)_

On the way to the Peach Tree

"_Shen, I thought I could save you. I was wrong, but you were shown kindness from the biggest heart in all of China when you didn't deserve it. Heck, I even granted you mercy. I'm sorry I had to kill you though."_ Po thinks to himself, stopping in place.

Tigress sees the look on his face and stops walking towards the Peach Tree, "You couldn't do anything to save him, Po; you tried that's all that matters." "Thanks Kitten." She growled after I said that, but then I rubbed her back a bit and she started purring. I said, "Now that's why I call you 'Kitten'." She growls again. They continue walking.

Tigress thinks aloud, "Are we really the last of our species? Do you really think we could have a child together? Do you think…?" She was silenced by Po giving her a Kiss. "You talk too much." She slaps him with her tail. "Ow, that hurt." Po said rubbing his cheek. "Sorry, don't make me angry," Tigress says with a laugh. Then they both start laughing. "No, seriously, don't make me angry." Tigress says with a serious look. "Ok, don't kill me." Po replies. "I'll think about it." Tigress says, playfully punching Po in the arm. "That still hurts." Po says. "Sorry, not used to being 'soft' on others." Tigress says. "It's okay; let's just meditate for a while so that we can go eat." Po replies.

At the Peach Tree

Tigress and Po are sitting side by side under the Peach Tree. Letting a summer breeze ruffle their fur, they sit there while the pink petals dance by them in the wind. After thirty minutes of meditating, Tigress asks, "Po, can you teach me inner peace?" The question takes Po by surprise. "I can try, when do you want to start?" Po asks. "Tomorrow," Tigress replies. "Really, you want to try Tomorrow?" Po asks. "Yes, is that a problem?" Tigress replies slowly. Po thinks about it. "No, not a problem at all, let's gets packed." They both get up and head to the barracks to pack their things for their four day trip. "Hey what kinds of food do want for supper?" Po asks. "I want noodles and dumplings, and some tofu." Tigress replies. "I know that, but do you want spicy, sweet, or a sour kind of food." Po says annoyed. Tigress thinks for a minute, "How about spicy food, real spicy food." "When did you like spicy food?" Po asks out of curiosity. "Master Shifu got me interested in spicy food when I was little; I liked it because it tested my pain tolerance." Tigress replied. "Wait, I didn't know Shifu liked spicy food." Po said mystified. "Yeah, he's always liked it." Tigress says. "Maybe if I start cooking it, he might stay at dinner a whole lot longer." Po says jokingly getting Tigress to laugh. _"Man, she's got a beautiful laugh. She is beautiful when she laughs to."_ Po thinks to himself. _"What was I thinking when I kissed her? Shifu will kill me if he finds out! What am I thinking right now? She probably doesn't like me."_ "Okay, you want spicy food." Po thinks about it for a minute, then he realizes something. "Oh, man, we're all out of peppers!" Po yells as he runs to the 1000 stairs. Which of course, he trips and starts falling down the stairs with a lot of "Oh", "Ah", "Ih"

A few hours later in the kitchen, Po is fixing spicy noodles, dumplings, and some spicy tofu for Tigress. Mainly because she asked for it or he never would have cooked it. "Po, I know the food you cook is delicious. But this is absolutely splendid." Master Shifu says while stuffing dumplings in his mouth. "Agreed" says Mantis. "Mantis, you'll eat anything I cook." Po says which caused everyone to laugh. "Master Shifu, Tigress and I are going to the bamboo forest a few miles out of the city so I can help her learn inner peace and so that I can perfect Tiger Style." Po says. "So why are you telling me what you're going to do instead of just doing it." Replied the Red Panda, Po just looked at Master Shifu with a look of puzzlement and confusion on his face. "So, does that mean we can go tomorrow?" Po asks. "(Sighs), Yes Panda, It means that you both can go tomorrow." Replies Master Shifu, Po gets up and bows and "Thank you master." Then leaves the kitchen and goes to his room to go to sleep. Tigress walks in and asks a sleepy Po, "You know that Mantis and Monkey will be bugging us about it being a date? You know that right?" "Yeah, I'll spar with both of them and teach them a lesson Tigress. Don't worry about it." Po says groggily. "Good night, Panda." "Good night, Kitten." Tigress shuts the door and goes to her room and they both go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! Geez, get off my back already.

In a faraway village, a Snow Leopardess walks out into the streets in front of a hotel. "Don't worry my dear Crane, I will find you." She says as she pulls her cloak and hood down over her face and body. She then gets down on all fours and runs out of her village, for she is now on her way to the Valley of Peace.

Po wakes up early in the morning and he goes to the training hall and starts training. Tigress then gets up because she normally gets up early, but she waits for Master Shifu to hit the gong before she gets out of bed and stands in the hallway with the others and says, "Good Morning Master." Except today she felt good, so she got out of bed. She put her black pants on, then her vest, then her belt and sandals and walked silently towards the training hall to train until the others got up at the gong. When Tigress was close to the training hall, she heard a lot of grunts from when you're at your limit and yet you keep going. She quickly pushed the doors open and slid in, without Po noticing her. Tigress got into stealth mode and snuck up right behind Po. "Tigress, it's nice of you to join me." Po says without looking at her. "What? But how did you know I was behind you? Much less, how did you know I was even here?" Tigress said getting angry. "Hey, don't sweat it. I get caught when I'm in stealth mode all the time." Po says trying to calm her down. "Hey, I'm going to make breakfast for the others, you can stay here and beat up the dummy that looks like me." Po says. "There is not a training dummy that looks like you." Tigress says. "Um, yeah there is. Just turn around and you'll see it." Po says getting annoyed. "Bye, time for breakfast." Po says while running to the kitchen. Tigress stays behind to beat the fire out of all the training dummies in the training hall.

In the kitchen, Po heats up some left-overs from last night for everyone to eat. During the time it takes for Po to reheat the food, Master Shifu and the others are awake and headed to the kitchen. "Morning guys, how are you?" Po asks his friends and Master. "I slept well, Panda." Master Shifu says. "Master, I promise, nothing will happen between me and your daughter." Po says nervously. "I know Panda, I love my daughter and I know I haven't been that much of a father to her, but I will make you suffer if you get my daughter pregnant on this trip of yours." Master Shifu says. "I understand Master." Po says while he eats his noodles. "I'll go tell Tigress that we should leave now." Po says as he gets a bowl of dumplings, a plate of tofu, and some chopsticks. "Where are you going with that?" Monkey asks dumbfounded. "Yeah, you hate tofu." Mantis said trying to make a joke. Po puts the food down on the table and in flash he has Mantis pinned on the wall using a few fingers. "Mantis, you are very annoying sometimes. I know I don't eat tofu. Tigress hasn't had breakfast yet. We both woke up and started training in the training hall. Now, I'll let you go. No more jokes about me dating Tigress. I know she hates me for being the Dragon Warrior. So just, stop with the jokes. You're. Not. Funny." Po says that last part full of rage so he gets his point across. "I understand Po. I understand you like Tigress." Mantis says laughing. Po then pressure points him and says, "I don't like Tigress, as a friend yes, but as a possible mate, no."

Po grabs the dumplings and tofu and walks back to the training hall. Master Shifu walks in. "Why is Mantis on the floor?" Master Shifu asks. "Um, Po pressure pointed him." Monkey says. "Where is Po now?" Shifu asks. "He went back to the training hall to give Tigress her breakfast." Crane said, but to no avail, because when he said "training hall", Shifu shot out of the door as fast as he could.

(Back to Po) When he walks in, he sees that Tigress is not in the training hall. "Tigress, I got you some dumplings and tofu from last night's dinner. Tigress, you can come down from the ceiling now." There was a soft thud. "How did you know I was on the ceiling?" Tigress asked. "Because, Tigress, I know you. You would want to prove that your stealth is better than others. It's okay." Po says. "Now, eat your breakfast." "Thank you Po." "Oh, it was nothing. I knew you hadn't eaten yet, so I brought you something." "That's not what I meant. I meant what happened with Mantis. He deserved it." Tigress said. "Yeah, I know he did. He kind of crossed the line." Po said looking nervous. "Hey, Po," "Yeah," "I've considered you a possible mate ever since you defeated Shen four years ago." Tigress said blushing. Po is shocked to hear that the woman he has loved all his life say that he was a possible mate for her. He snaps back to reality when she keeps speaking. "I understand that you think I hate you and all, but it's just that, I love you, and I feared that if I said something, you wouldn't want to be friends anymore." Tigress said starting to cry. Po says, "Well, Tigress, I've actually loved you since I was named Dragon Warrior." "Po, that was back when we were teenagers." Tigress said a little shocked. "Yeah, I know. Go on a head and eat, then we'll leave." Po says. Tigress eats the dumplings and the tofu then gets up and goes to get her traveling pack. She turns around and says, "Thank you, Po." But before Po could say you're welcome, she runs to the barracks for her pack. Po gets up and grabs her plates and walks back to the kitchen and put them in the sink and starts washing the dishes. After he gets done, he gets pots and pans that he will use to cook food for the next few days. Shifu walks in unnoticed, "Panda," Po jumps and says, "Master Shifu, please don't do that again. I don't need to have a heart attack." "I know, but I heard the conversation you had with my daughter and (sighs) I agree with her decision." "Thank you Master." Po bows and when he looks back up, Shifu is gone. "Man, he scares me."

As Po and Tigress, head down the steps, Mantis says, "Have 'fun' you two. Hehehehe...OW." Viper slaps him in the head with her tail. "Don't, you know what will happen if you mess with them." Viper hisses at him. "Yeah, Po easily could have killed you, you know Mantis." Monkey says. "Yeah, yeah, but you guys would have jumped in and stopped him. Right? Guys, you would have helped me? Right" Mantis says getting a little worried. "Sorry man, but Po scares us." Monkey says speaking for the rest of the Five. They all start walking off to the training hall to train. Mantis just follows them and yells, "Really?"


	5. Get it off your chest

**Okay, sorry for taking a few weeks. I've had writers block. I'm sure you guys have had it before.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda. (Soon, I will. Even though I'm 15.)**

**Anyone know how I can contact those Nintendo people? I have a new game idea and some new armor for Link to wear. Sorry if there are "Says", "Said", "Say" errors.**

While walking down the stairs, Po tries to start a conversation. "Okay, so, do you want to teach me Tiger style? Or do you want to learn inner peace?" Po asks. "Eh, I'll teach you Tiger style first." Tigress says. "Okay, sounds like a plan. Hey, I need to tell dad I won't be able to come to work for the next four days." Po says. "Make it quick Panda; we need to be on our way." Tigress says when they reach the bottom of the stairs. They head over to the noodle shop. When they arrive at the noodle shop, Po writes a note that says _"Dad, I won't be able to help you in the shop for the next four days. But when I get back, I have a new idea for the shop."_ Then they left the noodle shop and towards a few vendors in town for some ingredients for Po to cook with. Tigress just stood there and watched Po get carrots, onions, Bok Choy, and some peppers. Tigress started walking towards Po to tell him that they needed to go now. "Oh, yes do you happen to have some garlic?" Po asks the vendor. "Well, let me check. Oh, yes, here you go. 20 Yuan, please." The vendor says holding out his paw. "Thank you, let's go Tigress." Po says after he hands the pig the money and starts walking towards the village gates. Once they are outside the palace gates and on their way to the bamboo forest, Tigress asks, "Po, why'd you ask for garlic? We all know you don't cook anything that uses it." "Oh, you'd be surprised, because I use garlic a lot." Po lies to throw Tigress off. "Oh, um, okay. You didn't answer my first question though." Tigress counters. "I asked for garlic because it goes great with fish." "How are we going to get fish?" "Duh, we fish." Po says pulling a fishing rod out of his pack. Po puts the fishing rod back in his pack and they walk in silence. After a few hours of walking, the two finally reached a clearing in the middle of the forest. "Po, we'll set up camp here." Tigress said not realizing that Po was doing exactly that. Tigress started gathering sticks, "Po, we need to start a fire." She turns around and sees Po has pitched the tent, put a tarp over it (in case it rains), got pots out, pulled out makeshift stools, and was waiting on Tigress to bring the over the sticks so he can start the fire. "Well, why are you standing there?" Po says. Tigress just stands there, shocked to see what Po has done in three minutes. _"Great, not only is he able to catch me in stealth mode. But he is now faster than me."_ Tigress sighs then walks over to where Po is sitting. "Here are the sticks. Do you need help with anything?" Tigress asks. "Yeah, I do." Po says. _"Huh, thought he'd say 'No I got it all.' I was wrong."_ Tigress thinks as she stares at him. Po then continues, "I need you to start this fire. I can't do it. Then, we'll try inner peace. Okay." "Okay." Tigress says as she takes the rock and extends her claws. At this, Po flinched. _"At least he knows what I can do to him if I wanted to hurt him."_ Tigress thinks and smiles to herself as she scratches the rock a few times. After about the sixth try, the sparks finally catch the bamboo on fire. "Okay, let's go over there to practice." Po says as he gets up and walks to the edge of the clearing. "Okay, first things first, you need to calm down. Second, you need to face a few facts. Third, you need to let go. Just relax, don't tense up like I see you do when we fight bandits. Fourth, give it whirl and if doesn't work we repeat steps 1-3. You got all that?" Po says. "Yeah, I got it." Tigress says. "At least loosen up." Po says. "I am loosened up. I'm perfectly relaxed." Tigress says. "No, you're not. Your tail is still… I don't know the word for it but you need to let your tail relax." Po said crossing his arms. "Kāishǐ." Po says. Tigress takes a deep breath, and then begins. "I've tried to get Shifu to say that he is proud of me my whole life." "Well, I know this, he is proud of you. He tells you every night when you're asleep. He walks into your room and tells you, me being across from you, I couldn't help but over here." Po says getting nervous. "Thank you, Po. I thought that I was just dreaming when he said those words." Tigress says. "You're welcome. Now, anything else you'd like to "face"." Po says. "No, I think that's about it." Tigress lied. Thankfully her fur was orange so Po didn't see her blush. (I think I made it clear that Po would mate Tigress sooner or later. So, why not next chapter or even later?) "Okay, let's get to work. Go through the steps." Po says. It started raining. Po puts something over the fire and a few things into the pot. He then stands beside Tigress, "You got this." _"Here goes nothing."_ Tigress thinks to herself. She gracefully goes through the motions, and halfway through the rain drop sinks into her fur. "Ugh, this is hard." Tigress said punching a tree, causing it to instantly fall over. "Tigress," Po said sternly. Tigress immediately glared at Po. "You lied, I know. There is something else; you just don't want to tell me." Po said while crossing his arms. _"Man, 'angry' does not look good on Po."_ Tigress thought. "Well, yeah, I'm hungry. When is the… soup going to be done?" Tigress said not knowing they were having noodles. "Tigress, I told you, we're having noodles. Come on, we'll eat then go to bed." Po says as he fixes two bowls of noodles. Po hands one to Tigress and they eat inside the tent where it is dry and quiet. After they get done eating, Po gets into the sleeping bag he brought. "I brought another one if you want to sleep with your back on the ground this time." Po says. "Thanks Po." Tigress said recalling a mission they went on a while back. Begin Flashback

Everyone went to sleep, Po in his sleeping bag and the rest of the five on the ground. Tigress sat sitting cross-legged at edge of their makeshift camp. A few hours later, something wakes her up. Tigress whirled around, only to see that it was Po. "Po! What are you doing? I was about to beat the mess out of you!" "Well, I see that you're the leader and you're all stressified with this mission and stuff. So I figured you could use a back to lean on. Now, just go to sleep. Everything's okay, I won't let anything happen to you…" Tigress just stared at him. "Ugh, I meant you _guys_. Nothing will happen to you guys." Po said rubbing his head. Tigress went to sleep against Po's back while Po thought, _"Crap that was close."_

End Flashback

Tigress went out of the tent to relieve herself. When she came back, she put out the fire and walked into the tent. She heard Po say something, so she leaned forward to listen to him. "Tigress is the…best…She is a great…Kung-Fu warrior…and the most beautiful…one at that…I can't tell her…how I feel though…she hates me for…becoming the…Dragon Warrior…and not her…" Po continued his ranting while Tigress said aloud, "Po thinks I'm beautiful and he thinks I hate him. That makes sense, though. I was rude to him his first few days at the Palace." Tigress grabs her sleeping bag and sleeps next to Po. In the morning, Po wakes up very surprised at what he sees.

**Okay, readers, I hope you liked it. Lunar Silver, can I get an ****idea**** for a romance scene for a later chapter? I need to somehow get it for Crane and Ying Shin who is pissed at Crane for having more than one girlfriend. (Hey, he thought it was a dream. Now he's got two, he gets the better end of the deal if you ask me)**

**PandaFan91, shoot me a PM when you update. I was wondering when you would update man. Not cool leaving a reader in the dark like that.**

**MoarFanfic, when is the next chapter coming out? I can't frickin wait any longer! What region do they go to for the mountains? Hoenn? It has a volcano that team aqua tried to destroy (It's in Sapphire version [This one's mine]). And in Lily Cove, it has a nice seaside view. Is is the Khanto? Or the Johto?**

**WildKratticusFever, surprise me with something. I'm up for a curveball this week and next week. ****_"All right folks, it's the bottom of the fifth. It's 9-13. With bases loaded. Batting for the Yankees is Tigers4ever. Can he hit a homerun? The pitcher for the Red Sox is WildKratticusFever; man can she give you a run for your money with her stories…Er, her throws. Will she be able to end this ball game right now?! Here's the pitch! Strike two, for Tigers4ever. Man, listen to the crowd. They love their Red Sox. One more strike and he's out. It will be a sad day for the Yankees if they lose."_**** I've already got strike one because she's knocked me out of the ball park with her stories. I'm a baseball fan.**

**(I probably shouldn't do this, eh, what the hell.) The mayor of Hammond, Indiana said our team sucked. My little brother and his team were doing the best they could.**

**Okay, spoiler alert: Viper ends up pregnant, Ying Shin finds that Crane is in the Valley of Peace, and Tigress ends up making a huge mistake. My question is who wants Crane to be beaten to a pulp by Viper and Ying Shin? Anyone want that to happen? To the readers, please review because I need some criticism here. I've only got two reviews for my story. What the hell? I should have more than that. I don't get reviews from people that are "guests". Now people with an account, I get their reviews just fine. Be good now. I'm waiting for reviews here…**


	6. Ambush

**I'd like to thank all you guys for being patient with me. I've made a new story before I wrote chapter 5. I was bored. So, here is the link to it. s/10078941/1/Mew-Two-and-Misty-a-Pokemon-Fanfic**

**I'd like for you guys to read it.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

Po wakes up very surprised at what he sees. Tigress is somehow in the sleeping bag with him even though he sees that her sleeping bag is right beside his. _"She must have gotten in here when she was asleep somehow, because I now she'd never get in a sleeping bag with me if she was well…awake."_ Po thinks while he carefully gets out of the sleeping bag. "Good thing I put our names on them, so she'll probably know what happened. I guess." Po grumbled as he stretched and walked out of the tent. Po gets a fire going and leaves with his fishing rod to catch fish. Meanwhile in Tigress's dreamscape, she is having a nightmare.

**TIGRESS P.O.V**

_"Hey Tigress, could you get some more sticks for the fire?" Po asks. "Okay, how many?" I ask. "Two trees will do." Po replies. I walk off into the forest about, thirty yards away from the clearing. I knock over at least five trees, and then I here Po yell, "TIGRESS, BANDITS!" I run as fast as I can back to the clearing. When I enter the clearing, what I see makes me cry. Po has many cut and stab wounds all across his chest, stomach, and all along his back. There is a small indent in his head with five small holes in it. That one is the work of a mace. I run over to Po so I help him. I check his pulse, "It's faint, but at least I've got one." Po tries to say something, but I can't hear him. I lean closer, "Tigress, I'm sorry." "No, Po, I'm sorry for not getting them away from the clearing." He just gives me that smile he gives everyone when they mess up, but this time, there is something different. His eyes, they have lost the happiness that we all love about him. "As I said before, I'm sorry. I didn't do two things, I didn't learn Tiger style and I couldn't help you learn inner peace either." Po said losing breath. "There's one more thing I didn't do," Po says as he pulls a box out of his pocket. "Here, now don't forget this Tigress. I didn't tell the bandits you were with me to keep you safe." I just stare at him confused, shocked, and angry. He must've realized this and he said, "Because…I…Love…You." Po rasped out spitting up some blood. After Po finished, his pulse stopped completely. At that moment, I knew Po was dead. Po's body started glowing gold and the gold dust starting floating away with the wind. After Po's body disappeared, I reached out after him; to try and pull him back to me. I come to my senses and open the box. What I saw made me gasp, there in the box was a ring set with a ruby_.

End dream

Tigress woke with a start, "Po, was going to propose to me." She sees that Po isn't in the tent, "PO, PO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tigress yells as she gets out of the tent and started looking for footprints. She spots Po's footprints walking out of the clearing and into the forest. She gets on all fours and runs in Po's direction. "Don't worry panda, I'm coming." Tigress said. After ten minutes, Tigress spotted the familiar black and white of a panda. She stops running and gets right behind Po, "HEY!" Tigress yelled, trying to scare the panda. Po just flinches, "Well, good morning to you to. Why'd you come looking for me? I was trying to get breakfast." Po says as he motions towards the fish that are on a stringer. "Well, I was worried about you." Tigress says. "Ha, yeah, right." Po says jokingly. "Okay, then what's in your back pocket?" Tigress asks smirking. Po just freezes, like he was able to feel Mantis's pressure point attack. "There is nothing in my back pocket." Po says after a long pause. "That's not what was in my dream." "Okay, to change this subject, why were you all curled and cuddled up next to me in my sleeping bag?" Po asks. Tigress blushes and freezes like Po did earlier but managed to say, "I had a night mare." "Oh, um, you want to tell me about it?" "Sure, but right now you have a fish on the line." "No, I don't." Po spoke to soon, because right when he said those words, a fish took the bait. "I hate it when you're right." Po said as he yanked the rod back and pulled the fish out of the water. "Okay, that makes twenty fish." Po says. "Now, you can tell me about your dream." Po said walking back to the campsite. "Well, it started when you asked me to get some more sticks for the fire and I asked how many. You said that two trees worth of sticks would do, so I walked a good ways away from the camp and I knocked down five trees. Then I heard you yell, "TIGRESS, BANDITS!" I ran as fast as I could back to camp. When I got to camp, I heard them say, "Where is your girlfriend at now, Panda?!" That part had me confused, because I'm not your girlfriend. I just kissed you once, and I've said that I've considered you a possible mate. But I'm not your girlfriend." Tigress rants. "Ti, you got off topic for a second." Po said. "Yeah, thanks, where was I?" "You were at the part where you got back to the clearing." "Okay, I got back to the camp and I saw the bandits running away from the clearing. You were lying on the ground with many stabs and cut wounds all over you. There was this one wound that stuck out; it was an indent in your head with five small holes in it. That one was the work of a mace. I checked your pulse, it was feint but at least you were alive. You said I'm sorry, but it was my fault, I didn't get there fast enough. I should've gotten the trees from the edge of the clearing. You gave me that smile you give everyone if and when they mess up, but there was something wrong. The happiness that we all love about you, it was gone. Then you said, "As I said before, I'm sorry. I didn't do two things. I didn't learn Tiger style, and I didn't learn inner peace. Then you said, "There is one more thing I didn't do." And you pulled out a little box and you handed it to me and said, "Here, now don't forget this Tigress. I didn't tell the bandits you were **with** me; I just said you headed back into town and they asked me why I yelled 'TIGRESS, BANDITS'. I didn't tell them because I love you. You then spit up some blood and after that your pulse stopped completely. You then started glowing gold; then the gold dust floated off your body and into the wind. You were gone, forever, but I reached out to try and grab you and bring you back. After a few minutes, I came to my senses and I opened the box. I gasped because in the box, there was a ring with a ruby in it." Tigress finished her story as they walked into the clearing. _"How does she know?"_ Po thought to himself. She saw Po's hand drift towards his back pocket. "What is in your back pocket?" Tigress asked smirking. "Nothing, you shouldn't worry about it. Okay?" Po said defensively. "Geez, Po. You could at least be nicer." Tigress said mimicking Mantis. This got Po to laugh. "Somehow, you can talk just like Mantis. How do you do it?" Po asked getting curious. "A Master never reveals her secrets." Tigress said smiling. They walked in silence all the rest of the way to camp. Unbeknownst to them, crocodile bandits were watching them. "Let's attack them now." The smaller crocodile said. "Shut up, we attack when I say to. Got it?" The bigger crocodile said. When they got to camp, Po got a small fire going. "Hey, Tigress, can you get some more sticks for the fire?" Po asks. _"Okay, just like my dream."_ Tigress thought, "Sure, how many?" "About two trees worth." Po says. Tigress walked to the edge of the clearing and knocked down three trees. "How are we going to get the wood chopped?" "Just use your claws. Duh, Tigress, I thought you would know that." Tigress waves it off and starts slicing the tree into pieces. Tigress tosses some of the wood to Po. "Hey, thanks. Whoa, hey, watch it." "I wasn't aiming at you Po; I was aiming at the crocodile behind you." Po turns around and sees an unconscious crocodile, sword in hand. Po looks at Tigress, "Tigress, I think your dream just tried to happen." "Yeah, it did, there were at least fifteen crocodiles in my dream. Get ready for a fight Panda." "Oh, don't worry" Po says ending the conversation and getting in his fighting stance. _"Besides, someone has to protect you."_ Po thinks to himself. (Yeah, I know my story might have a lot of mess ups. But I'm okay with that, so here's a question for the readers. Are you all okay with the minor errors that I have? Or should I **try** to fix them? [Meaning, when I get around to it] To the readers, have a nice day.) The bandits surrounded the clearing, "Give us all your valuables! Or we will be forced to use…force!" Fung said. (I'm not sure if that name is correct or not, I hope it is. I still don't own KFP!) "For crocodiles, you guys are stupid." Po said. "Do want to make me angry?!" Fung asked getting into a rage. "Actually, yeah, I do, I want to see all of you _idiots_ get angry and fight me alone." Po says as he barely winks at Tigress. The crocodiles just thought that his eye twitched, but Tigress understood the message. Attack them while they are distracted, the only risk is that Po gets beaten up by a bunch of crocodiles. They all brandish weapons and surround Po; Tigress looks for something to use to beat the crocodiles. Her eyes fall onto the firewood. _"That'll have to do."_ Tigress thinks to herself as she picks two pieces of wood up.


	7. Confession

Hi, how are you all doing? Because It worry about time limits. Im saying get off of his back and give him some much needed space and he will have a great story for you. I have been waiting for new chapters since chapter 13: Do we need a reason to help someone. I have been giving ideas, reviews, and summaries to PandaFan91 for at least three months now. Ask him, he is probably annoyed because it was like every four minutes when I sent him something.

WildKratticusFever, Is with links to your stories so I can read them. Tigers4ever is still up to bat folks, can WildKratticusFever knock our champion out with a single pitch. Therem not trying to rush you or anything, but I canPo stepped on Mantis again, TSeriously! That** I call. Po says nervously. I say trying to hold my temper. They say as they run out. t own Kung Fu Panda. I just wish I did. Okay, folks, chapter 7 is finally out. I (6:38) **

**While all this is happening, back at the Jade Palace. They both say bowing and getting into the sparring arena. Crane and Viper stop training and go over to watch. Shifu yells. But Monkey and Mantis just take their stances and glare at each other. ll win.**I bet thirty almond cookies that I** Mantis says increasing the stakes. Crane puts his wing up so the others don**Viper, I bet forty almond cookies on it, my cookies are on Mantis.(Sighs) I bet Crane and Viper, betting is forbidden.I bet forty almond cookies on both of them.t believe he made a bet. **Master Shifu asks. They all shake on it. Master Shifu thinks to himself as he chuckles. Viper and Crane not being as old and wise as Master Shifu didn**Mantis, yout come out and fight.s skin a lot, but Mantis controlled his anger and looked down and used his pincers to get ShifuWhat is my pupil doing?This is quite !I knew you were going to try something like that. But it won** Monkey closed his eyes and let his chi the area for Mantis, who was now going for Monkey**Crap, how** Mantis asked bewildered. attacks. Master Oogways fighting style. Now, finish sparring.**Don** Mantis said while running at Monkey. Mantis jumped in the air and did a high jump kick trying to hit Monkey in the chest. Monkey dodged the attack easily and Mantis got his foot stuck in the ground. Monkey said. s why it Mantis said from atop Monkeys skull and Monkey immediately froze. Shifu said. Mantis unfroze Monkey who grabbed the air above his head, Monkey was dumbfounded. Viper said. Monkey asked. s some good advice: Don Mantis replied with a huge grin on his face. Monkey complained. ll get them for you. I Crane said and before anyone could argue with him, he flew out of the training hall and down to the village. Ten minutes later. Crane said landing at the top of the steps. t get caught, just give me mine now.**Okay, here** Crane said handing her a pot. Crane muttered as he watched Viper quickly go to her bedroom window and put her cookies into her bedroom. Crane then walked off and found Mantis meditating with Master Shifu in one of the gardens. Crane said bowing. Master Shifu stood up and looked at Crane. Crane led him away from Mantis. Mantis said as he grabbed the pot that Crane handed him. Mantis runs off to find Monkey and rub it in his face that he lost. Crane sits down by Master Shifu. Crane finishes the thought with a shudder. **Crane, what did you have?s double palm strike to the chest. t believe you did that with Master Viper.I know Master, but I was asleep when we did , I don** Shifu says with a look of confusion. Just then, Viper slithers towards them. Viper said glaring at Cranes, who just hangs his head even lower. s go to my room and discuss this matter.**My dear Crane, I** She says as she starts looking for him. **

**Okay, so far, how was that everyone? Not bad for chapter 7 if I say so myself. Crane is screwed, not in the good way I might say. His DREAM girl is here now, what will she do to Viper? Wait and see.**


End file.
